


Before the Day is Through

by yehwellwhatever



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen wakes up in an empty bed, thinking that Jared is just on a run. When he hasn’t come back by noon, Jensen starts to panic. Will he have worried for nothing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Day is Through

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to twivamp92 @ LJ for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

When Jensen woke up that morning, the bed was already cold. Jared must have been gone for a while, which wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. Jensen liked to sleep in the days when they didn’t have anything they needed to get up early for, but Jared still wanted to get in his daily run with the dogs as early as possible. It wasn’t until Jensen had been awake for two hours, and Jared still wasn’t back, that he had started to worry. Normally, he would be back around 10AM, and it was already close to noon. Jared was never gone this long, not without leaving some kind of message.

When he tried Jared’s cell, he heard it go off on the dresser in their bedroom. He should have known that though, Jared never brought his phone on a run, it would just fall out of his pocket, he said, and if someone _did_ call, it would ruin the purpose of the run. _’To get some peace of mind’_. Of course, that made Jensen worry even more, because it meant he really was on a run - and something must have happened.

There really was nothing more he could do but wait. His first instinct had been to call the hospitals, but they’d just think he was crazy; it hadn’t been long enough to worry just yet. So he called Tom instead, hoping he wouldn’t pick up, because that would mean Jared was with him and just gotten distracted. “Hey, man, Jay with you?”

“Uhh, no, should he be? I’m not even in Vancouver. You lost lover boy?” Tom’s tinny voice was more amused than Jensen was comfortable with right then.

“I guess you could say that. He went out for a run this morning before I woke up and never came back. Just thought I’d check in and see if he was with you, s’all.” Jensen tried to keep his voice in check, no need to worry Tom when he wasn’t even in the same country.

“No, sorry man,” Tom said, and the sympathy in his voice was obvious to Jensen. “I’m sure he just got distracted at the dog park by some puppy. He’ll be back soon, don’t worry.”

“Yeah,” Jensen said, sighing. “You’re right. Sorry for bothering you, see you when you get back?”

“It’s all right, Jen, I know you’re worried. I’ll be back next week. See ya.” Hearing the click of Tom hanging up, Jensen’s legs gave out and he sank down on the couch, burying his face in his hands, cell still clutched in one hand.

“Where are you, Jared?” He’d never disappeared like this before, and the feeling that something had happened to his boyfriend grew stronger by the minute.

Jensen wasn’t sure how long he’d been sitting there, lost in thought about what might have happened to Jared, when he got sick of waiting and jumped off the couch. He couldn’t just sit there and do nothing; he needed to at least try to find Jared. The paparazzi had been crazy ever since they got wind of the true nature of his and Jared’s relationship. It’d gotten to the point where they couldn’t even get their cars out of the driveway without risking running over peoples’ feet. If they’d followed Jared on his run, who knows what could have happened.

Slipping on his shoes, Jensen grabbed his keys and dashed out the door. Sure enough, there were a few paparazzi lingering around outside on the street. Jensen ignored them, though, didn’t care if they took his picture when he looked like shit and his eyes were probably crazy with worry. It was all Jared’s fault anyway, he should find out how much the fucker had made him worry.

Getting into his truck, he backed out of the driveway, faster than he really should have, but the paparazzi had themselves to blame if they lost a foot; should learn to leave people alone. He can’t really say how he got to the dog park, but he could see instantly that Jared wasn’t there. Following the route he knows Jared usually takes when he has a little more time, he drove slowly, looking out for any signs of Jared or the dogs. It was fruitless, not the slightest sign of them anywhere. Which only made Jensen worry more.

He would prefer to know that something really had happened to Jared than this feeling of helplessness and uncertainty. It would be easier to process, and even if he would worry like hell if Jared was injured, he would be able to relax knowing that he was safe.

There was nothing he could do other than turn back home. There were a million places Jared could be, it would be like finding a needle in haystack. If something really _had_ happened, it would be best to be at home anyway, because someone was going to call sometime and give him the potentially bad news.

Nearing the house, Jensen had to blink twice to see he was really seeing - or not seeing - what he thought he was seeing. Jared’s truck was gone. He couldn’t remember if it had been there when he left, or if Jared had been home and left again, he’d been too caught up in finding Jared.

Throwing the truck into park, he slammed the door, locked it and ran inside. Maybe there was a note that he’d missed, or something he’d forgotten? Did they have an appointment for the vet today? Jensen was sure they didn’t, and that if there was something else Jared had told him about that would happen that day, he would have remembered.

He searched the house thoroughly for a note he might have missed, because if he didn’t do something, he would go insane with worry. There was none.

The houseline ringing startled Jensen out of his thoughts. “Hello?” he asked, feeling breathless.

“Hi Jen, you okay? You sound a little breathless there; I didn’t catch you in the middle of things, did I? Are you and Jared having wicked sex in the kitchen?” Misha was happy and teasing as always. “I’ve eaten at your place, man; I don’t want a surprise in my food next time you invite me and Vicky over for dinner.”

Jensen couldn’t help but chuckle at that. It was just like Misha to say things like that, and Jensen was glad for that right now. It kept him from crying.

“Yeah…well, no, not really. Jared’s gone,” Jensen confided. He didn’t know why he hadn’t called Misha before; Misha would keep calm and help him see reason.

“He’s gone? What do you mean gone?” Misha sounded more alarmed than Jensen had expected. “He told me-”

Misha stopped talking abruptly, making Jensen think that he knew more than he was letting on. “He told you what?”

“Nothing, look Jen, I’ve gotta go now. I’m sure he’ll be back soon. I’ll see you Monday, okay?” With that, he was gone and the line went silent.

“What the fuck are you doing, Padalecki?!” Jensen screamed to the empty room. He was gonna kill Jared when he got home, for making him worry like that. Damn, he needed a stiff drink after this. Fucking Jared!

“Honey, I’m home!” Jared’s voice rang through the house.

Jensen practically ran through the house, stopping only when he could see the front door clearly. All the words he was going to yell at Jared for making him worry all day, died a silent death on his tongue when he saw who was with Jared.

Not only were Harley and Sadie on either side of him, but both of their parents. “Jared, what…?”

Jared didn’t say anything, just stepped forward and enveloped him in a bear-hug. “Don’t cry, baby,” he whispered, and Jensen hadn’t even realized he, in fact, was crying. “I’m sorry I made you worry, I just wanted to surprise you.”

Jensen hit his shoulder, and pressed closer into his neck simultaneously. “Scared me half to death, you fucker.” The words were mumbled out between sobs. All the fight had disappeared and Jensen felt emotionally exhausted, it had been a long day.

“Let’s go sit down, okay?” Jared suggested, all but dragging him over to the couch, where Jensen slumped against him. He hugged Jared close and planned on not letting go for a long time.

“Where’ve you been?” Jensen had to ask, even if it was obvious.

“Airport. Flight from Dallas was delayed,” Jared said, talking softly against his hair. “I didn’t mean to worry you, I’m sorry.”

“Thought you were just on a run, but then you weren’t home at noon so I called Tom, but he wasn’t even in Canada. Went looking for you everywhere and couldn’t find you. You don’t even know the thoughts I had about what might have happened to you. Then I got back and noticed your truck was gone. Why didn’t you take your phone?” Jensen had to stop to breathe, that was the most he’d said the entire day.

“You didn’t notice my truck was gone when you first went outside?” Of course that’s what Jared picks up out of all of this.

“No! I thought you were out on a run, why would I even look for your truck,” Jensen said, shrugging his shoulders. “You should’ve brought your phone…”

“If I did, I would have picked up when you called and I would’ve ruined the entire surprise. I couldn’t risk it.” Oh, that’s right, Jared hadn’t come back alone.

Rubbing his face against Jared’s neck to remove the trace of tears, Jensen turned his head and looked at their parents. “Mom, Dad, what are you doing here? What are they doing here, Jared?”

Jared once again didn’t say anything, and neither did any of their parents. Jared just stood up from the couch and slipped down on one knee. It wasn’t until then that Jensen realized the way Jared was dressed. He was wearing his nicest slacks and a white crisp shirt. And, what was he doing on the floor anyway?

“Jensen Ross Ackles, I love you with all I have, have done so ever since the moment I first met you, all those years ago.” _Oh_. Was he really…? “I can’t imagine spending one day apart from you, ever again. Will you marry me?”

He really was. Jensen couldn’t believe this was happening, not even with Jared down on his knee in front of him. If he needed any more proof that he hasn’t in fact dreaming, all he had to do was look at Jared’s hands. In the one that wasn’t on his knee, Jared held a tiny blue velvet box, with two seemingly identical platinum rings. He shifted his eyes to look at Jared, and noticed the nerves clear as day on his boyfriend’s face. There was no doubt in his mind what he wanted to do, but that would have to wait until they were alone. For now, all he could do was one thing; he leaned forward and whispered “Yes”, against Jared’s lips before kissing him.

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kros_21 @ LJ who gave me the following prompt: _The one where Jared disappears for a day and scare the hell out of Jensen, except that at the end……_.


End file.
